Year 2391
by Chelsea1227
Summary: A team aboard a space shuttle returns to Earth bringing along more than they though...


Year 2391

It was a wonderful time in Earth's history, astronmically speaking. NASA had sent a team into space for a walk on the first planet every recorded in history that is possible to sustain life. The project was titled, "Destiny" because this walk could be the first time we had contact with any other speices besides our own. Unforutenly, there was no other life but they astronauts were able to breath fine on the planet. It was a great moment in history, a time of revolution. I was there when to space shuttle after almost two years landed in Houston . It was a time for celebrating and time for happiness. But it might have been the biggest mistake humanity has ever made...

Chapter One: Celebration

The astronauts on the Desting project were greatly honoured and honestly happy to be back on their orginial planet. We all had laughed, had drinks, and celebrated. My wife, Rachelle, a waitress in the resturant was gleeful as she could be, knowing we were in the best time of our lives. I, Grant Jefferson, was the creator of Destiny. It was my discovery and my triumph. I was greatly honoured for it as was Rachelle. We had just got married just a year ago, 2390, but this year, 2391 was the best of all. The astronauts by the names, Ted, Carol, Harrison, Terry, and I sat at a table discussing each other. We were so engrossed with our conversation we lost track of time. "It was a moment of happiness for us all." Ted spoke smiling widely. "I'm glad I had accpected this project." Carol added taking a sip from her soda, conditating in the mid August night.  
"We all are, I assume." Harrison chuckled. Terry hadn't spoken much the conversation, only that he said his chest had been aching ever since they left the planet. We all assured him it was nothing but now he seemed to be in pain. "You really think it was a copy of Earth?" I mentioned for probably the tenth time. "Grant, it was almost an exact copy. Of course it was empty, lifeless almost but the same beauty was still captivating." Ted explained getting animated with his hands. "Terry, you're being awfully quiet..." Carol said elbowing Terry playfully. "Still sick from the trip? Space sickness?"  
We all laughed. Terry gave them all a weak smile in approval. "Really, Terry. Is there something wrong?" Harrison asked seriously leaning over Carol. "I...don't know." Terry admited in a whisper. "If there is anything I can do." I said quickly and meaningfully. "Say, Alright." I patted his arm. He nodded vacantly staring into nothingness.  
We all exchanged awkward glances before resuming our conversation. "We doing OK over here?" Rachelle asked stuffing her hands in her back pockets. She gave us her best smile.  
I smiled back. "We're doing alright, dear, Thanks." I told her. She suddenly sat beside Terry and engaged in our converstation as if she was defeated. "Grant and I are so honoured." Rachelle said placing her hand on her chest. Ted waved his hand as if he was embarassed. "Oh it's really nothing, Mrs. Jefferson. We should be honouring you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Never mind them." Harrison corrected. "All of us."  
We all laughed as one when suddenly stopped as we watching Terry shoved Rachelle onto the floor. I jumped up and Terry dashed to the bathroom. The whole resturant was silent. I helped Rachelle to her feet and we all were standing beside one another staring towards the general direction he had ran off to.  
"Something is definately wrong." Carol mumbled solemnly.  
"I'll go see what's wrong with him." Harrison offered and headed towards the bathroom. I turned around to see the entire resturnant staring at us. "It's all right, everyone." I shouted assuringly. "It's nothing at all." They must taken my word and resumed their quiet talking and dining. I turned back to them when suddenly Harrison brust out of the bathroom rooming screaming. "Oh my god!" He screamed running towards the door. Ted stepped in his path. "Harrison, what's wrong?" He folded his arms across his chest.  
Harrison eyes darted back and forth and he just stood there.  
"What's wrong!" Ted demanded more meaningfully. "S-s-something's wrong with T-t-terry..." He stammered as if he had seen a ghost. "What something?" I cut in. Harrison spun around, wide eyed, and lunged towards me. I flinched as he grabbed onto my shoulder, looking directly at each other. "Grant! I don't know what's wrong but he's been acting very screwy since we've left that planet!"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Screwy as in, abnormal. Like something was wrong with him! But he wouldn't tell us!"  
"I don't understand..." Carol murmured.  
"What ever it is! I came OUT of Terry."  
That stopped my thoughts dead and I was paralyzed for a moment.  
"W-what?" I rasped.  
He nodded quickly and threw his finger at the bathroom. "You wanna see your self. Go ahead!"

I slowly got the guts to creep into the bathroom just to see what Harrison was talking about. I pushed the door open and peeked in. Nothing. I slid in and locked the door behind me. I checked the stalls shaking with fear. I opened the last one to find.  
Oh, I wanted to throw up. It was the mangled, lifeless, and bloody body of Terry. His eyes stared vacantly up at the ceiling. Something had burst from his chest and managed to crawl away. What I feared was what had burst out of his chest. Was it alien? An alien?  
My mind rambled on about what it could be...but whatever it was...it wasn't good.


End file.
